Three Eds and a mask
by WilsonWisdom25
Summary: When the Eds find a strange mask in near the creek, they discover it can transform them into green faced cartoonish super humans! And when Kevin wants the Mask after discovering the secret, he'll do anything to get it. Can the Eds use the Mask proper?


Chapter 1

What the...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. I also don't own the idea for this story, you can that supersaiyon3goku for that. This is my first story request. So I only own the stuff written below.

Just to keep up; "Talking", 'Thinking'

Summary: When the Eds find a strange mask near the creek, they discover it can transform them into green faced cartoonish super humans! And when Kevin wants the Mask after discovering the secret, he'll do anything to get it. Can the Eds use the Mask properly? Or shall they use it for their own zany antics? Yep. We're all doomed. XD Maybe slight EdsxKankers

No p.o.v.

Run.

That was all they could do. Run…away from the mad mob of kids that were chasing them, yelling their names and holding various objects, no doubt for a brutal beating, in their hands.

And to think all this started with a simple, very simple lemonade stand, and yet they had still managed to blow that up. Literally, if everyone of them were to hold still you'd see the slight burns on their faces and clothes, the small chunks of lemons and limes in their hair or hairs, in Kevin and Eddy's cases. Theirs eyes were another story, it was hard to tell whether they were red with noticeably large veins from anger/fear, the lemon juice that had splattered on their faces or the stress of the chase.

For some reason the most likely chance was that it was a combination of all three.

Running threw a small bush they, The Eds, found themselves near the creek. With out a seconds hesitation they turned and ran along the creek, hoping to get a bit more distance between them and the enraged cal-de-sac kids.

"Get back here Eds!", Yelled an enraged Kevin as he brandished an newly polished baseball bat.

"Yes! Take your beating like Rolf would!", Rolf said with accent as he spoke in the third person, like always, all the while holding a heavy shovel over his head with his left arm resting in a sling. Where he got the sling is a mystery.

"You three are gonna get it!", Sarah yelled the loudest, as usual.

What happened was well...just plain coincidental...or not.

First Eddward a.k.a. Double D, being just slightly ahead of the other two, jumped over a low bush and landed almost without a problem. _Almost_ seeing as as soon as his feet touched the ground Eddy ran threw the bush leaving a gap in the bush roughly the shape of his feet and legs and collided with Double D. This caused two things to happen. First Double D stumbled forward with Eddy on his back. And second, Double D looked down and saw they had reached the end of the creek...the wrong end of the creek. They had run along the creek in the wrong direction. They should have ended up near the cul-de-sac or the junkyard but...instead they had ended up at the end of the creek that ended in a waterfall(A/N: Stick with me here.). A thirty foot waterfall to be exact.

The worst part was when Ed ran threw the same bush that eddy did, taking the whole bush with him, and ran into Eddy and Double D who were balancing just on the end of the waterfall...I think you know what happened after that...

Yep...they fell over.

Screaming and flailing the whole way down, they hit the water with different results. Ed hit the water first while flapping his arms wildly saying or rather screaming, "I can fly!", that theory was put to rest as he hit the water with a resounding 'Spla-DOOM!'.

Double D was screaming incoherently before he hit the water with a 'Sploosh!', leaving behind him a mass of wild foamy water and a lost black beanie cap. Almost instantly Double D's head appeared...directly under his beanie cap, leaving whatever was hidden beneath it a mystery.

Eddy hit the water with a smaller than normal splash. Opening his eyes under water he found himself face to face with a weird greenish wooden mask thing just a few feet from the lake/pond bottom. And like any nonthinking teenage boy would do...he swam towards it.

When he got within a foot of it, it suddenly popped free of the muck and seemed to turn away from him while moving toward him at the same time. 'What the...?' But before Eddy could finish that thought, the mask had made contact with his face...And he began to change...

A/N: So how do you like it so far? It's my first story request so be nice. Review!


End file.
